Syphon Filter 2 Briefings
'Syphon Filter 2 Briefings' 'Colorado Mountains' ---- Colorado, USA: Rocky Mountains 09/08 04:00 Operative: GABE LOGAN Your C-130 transport, returning from Kazakhstan, has been shot down over the Colorado Rockies by Agency fighters. You and a handful of CBDC agents were able to get off in time, and are now spread out along a mountain range. You must reach the C-130 crash site and retrieve the Pharcom data discs before the Agency does. Find Chance (Lieutenant, CBDC) and collect the C-130's transponder locator. Use it to pinpoint the location of the downed transport. Then use any and all means necessary to reach that location. The data discs must be retrieved to find a cure for Syphon Filter, and to save Lian. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find Chance and the transponder locator *Reach high ground to get fix on the transponder signal (added) *Recover C4 (added) *Clear cave-in (added) *Reach highway (added) *Take out snipers (added) *Defend GI's (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not kill any GI's *Protect remaining GI's ---- 'McKenzie Airbase Interior' ---- Colorado, USA: McKenzie Airbase 09/08 04:45 Operative: LIAN XING Agency operatives, headed by Morgan, have abducted you from Kazakhstan and brought you to McKenzie Air Force Base in Colorado. You must escape the holding facility and find a way off base. If possible, observe Morgan and his operatives and uncover any Agency plans you can. Airbase personnel believe you're a terrorist under quarantine, and will fire if they spot you. Avoid detection, and use non-lethal means to eliminate any obstacles to your goal. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find adrenaline booster *Get combat gear *Escape Holding Facility MISSION PARAMETERS *Get adrenaline before you black out in 2 minutes *Do not kill any airbase personnel *Do not allow yourself to be detected ---- 'Colorado Interstate 70' ---- Colorado, USA: Interstate 70 09/08 05:15 Operative: GABE LOGAN Chance has scouted the highway ahead and found a convoy of armed Agency commandos, stopped by the avalanche that was caused by Archer's missile attack. You must get past this convoy to reach the C-130 crash site and retrieve the data discs. However, you lost your arsenal in the avalanche. Chance will create a distraction to draw enemy fire while you enter the tunnel. Search the back of any transport trucks you find to re-equip yourself. Afterwards, protect Chance and fight your way to the crash site. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Obtain weapons while Chance distracts guards *Reach C-130 crash site *Use grenade to cut tunnel power (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect Chance ---- 'I-70 Mountain Bridge' ---- Colorado, USA: I-70 Mountain Bridge 09/08 05:45 Operative: GABE LOGAN Archer has ordered that a bridge along I-70 be destroyed to prevent you and any CBDC survivors from escaping the mountain. They then plan to bomb the mountain with Sarin nerve gas. You must keep the bridge intact. Silently kill the Agency commander before he gives the order to detonate, and then disarm the charges, which are planted on the scaffolding below the bridge. Once this is accomplished, continue towards your primary objective: the C-130 crash site. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find silenced weapon *Quietly eliminate Commander *Disarm 4 C4 charges *Reach plane crash site *Rescue captured GI's (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not get discovered on bridge before C4 is disarmed *Eliminate the commander before he detonates the C4 *Protect all GI's (added) ---- 'McKenzie Airbase Exterior' ---- Colorado, USA: McKenzie Airbase 09/08 05:15 Operative: LIAN XING You've escaped the airbase holding facility and given yourself an adrenaline booster shot to stave off the effects of Syphon Filter. You must now find a way into the base control tower and then steal a chopper. If possible, observe Morgan and his operatives and uncover any Agency plans you can. Airbase personnel believe you're a terrorist under quarantine, and will fire if they spot you. Avoid detection, and use non-lethal means to eliminate any obstacles to your goal. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Locate a silenced weapon *Create Distraction To Enter Tower *Get Transponder Frequency *Steal Chopper *Get Information From Holman (added) *Eliminate Agency pilot (added) *Sabotage Agency plane (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not kill any airbase personnel *Do not put the base on alert *Do not eliminate Holman (added) ---- 'Colorado Train Ride' ---- Colorado, USA: United Pacific Train 101 09/08 06:00 Operative: GABE LOGAN You've escaped another missile attack from Archer by jumping onto a westbound United Pacific freight train. It will bring you within five miles of the downed C-130. You must reach the engine and prepare to stop the train as it approaches the crash site. Archer is using his Blackhawk UH-60 to deploy an Agency RET (Retrieval and Elimination Team). He will destroy the train rather than let you get off the mountain alive. Eliminate any operatives that get in your way. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Reach engine and stop train MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Colorado Train Race' ---- Colorado, USA: United Pacific Train 101 09/08 06:15 Operative: GABE LOGAN An oil tanker has been destroyed by an Agency commando's grenade, splitting the train in two. You managed to jump clear of the explosion, but now you're facing worse news. Archer has blown out a rail bridge ten miles ahead of the train's current position. You haven't got much time. You've got to reach the engine and stop the train before it reaches the gorge. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Reach Lead Car and stop train MISSION PARAMETERS *Get to Lead Car before reaching bridge ---- 'C-130 Wreck Site' ---- Colorado, USA: C-130 Wreckage Site 09/08 06:45 Operative: GABE LOGAN The Agency has reached the crash site before you, and Archer has his men searching for the data discs. You've got to get to the discs before they do. Fortunately, they won't be expecting you to 'chute in, so you can get the drop on them. Before the crash, the crate holding the discs was stashed in the tail section of the plane. It's likely still there. Retrieve it ASAP and rendezvous with Lian at the clearing one click south. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find Data Discs in tail of airplane *Retrieve Data Discs from Archer (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Pharcom Expo Center' ---- New York, USA: Pharcom Expo Center 09/09 21:00 Operative: GABE LOGAN Lian's intel from the airbase indicates Phagan hid a disc with his encryption codes somewhere in the Pharcom Expo Center. Morgan is leading an operation to find the disc. You will plant a C4 charge to distract his guards and take the codes from him. If needed, use the building's ventilation system to reach your goal. The Pharcom Expo Center has been shut down by the NSA, pending an investigation into Phagan's involvement in the D.C. terrorist incident. US Army troops are currently boxing exhibits for shipment to government warehouses. Avoid contact with these troops if possible, and if necessary, incapacitate them with your crossbow or hand taser. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Recover data discs from Morgan *Plant decoy to distract Morgan's guards *Sneak in the Ancient China Exhibit via ventilation shaft (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not alert any GI's to your presence *Do not kill any GI's ---- 'Morgan' ---- Pharcom Expo Center, NY: Ancient China Exhibit 09/09 21:45 Operative: GABE LOGAN Morgan has retrieved the encryption disc, and is now planting explosive devices throughout the Ancient China exhibit. When those explosives are detonated, the entire building will collapse, covering the Agency's tracks. You must find a way to disarm the explosives AND get the discs from Morgan. However, Morgan is carrying a dead-man switch. If he drops it, any primed bombs will detonate instantly. Do not kill him until all bombs are disabled. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Stop Morgan before he destroys the Museum MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect Teresa *Do not Eliminate Morgan until final bomb is defused (added) ---- 'Moscow Club 32' ---- Moscow, Russian Republic: Club 32 09/11 23:45 Operative: LIAN XING Using Phagan's encryption codes, you've discovered that you didn't retrieve all the necessary data files in Kazakhstan. It's likely that Gregorov's SVR forces got the rest after you left. You've now come to Club 32, a trendy dance club in downtown Moscow, to meet with Gregorov. Before you could contact him, Mara Aramov appeared and attacked. In the ensuing chaos Gregorov fled. You must catch Gregorov before he escapes and convince him to give you the remaining data. His bodyguards seem to be in collusion with Aramov and are expendable targets, but if the Russian Militia shows on the scene, avoid any conflict with them. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Pursue Gregorov MISSION PARAMETERS *Don't kill Moscow Militia *Don't kill Gregorov ---- 'Moscow Streets' ---- Moscow, Russian Republic: Industrial District 09/12 00:15 Operative: LIAN XING Gregorov has fled through the streets of Moscow, running from the Militia, his own bodyguards, and you. You must catch him before he escapes. You'll need to get close and use your taser to incapacitate him... he's no good to you dead. Note: Gabe and Teresa have also come under fire and can't lend assistance, so you won't have any backup on this operation. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Pursue Gregorov *Find Teargas Gun (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Don't kill Moscow Militia *Don't kill Gregorov ---- 'Volkov Park' ---- Moscow, Russian Republic: Volkov Park 09/12 00:30 Operative: LIAN XING Gregorov has left the streets and entered Volkov Park. He hopes to lose you in the fog and darkness, but keep after him. If he escapes, any chance of getting a cure for Syphon Filter is lost. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Pursue Gregorov MISSION PARAMETERS *Don't kill Gregorov *Don't lose Gregorov ---- 'Gregorov' ---- Moscow, Russian Republic: Volkov Park 09/12 00:45 Operative: LIAN XING Gregorov has stopped running, and has turned to fight. You have to incapacitate him with your taser, but he's armed and ready to kill, so be cautious. You may need to create a distraction to get the upper hand. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Capture Gregorov alive MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not kill Gregorov ---- 'Aljir Prison Break-In' ---- Siberia, Russian Republic: Aljir Prison 09/12 23:00 Operative: LIAN XING It's been revealed that the man you thought was Gregorov was actually an impostor who was trying to find Phagan's missing data files. The real Gregorov is being held in secret at Aljir, a secluded gulag in Siberia used for housing political prisoners, mostly women. Only Gregorov knows the location of the final data discs. Gregorov has been scheduled for execution tonight in one hour. You will break into the prison, shut down the power before the execution, and escape with Gregorov in tow. Note: most of the inmates at Aljir are political prisoners. Help them if you can, but remain focused on the mission. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Shut Off Prison Power *Rescue Gregorov *Protect Prisoner (added) *Protect 2nd Prisoner (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Avoid detection *Do not kill any prisoners ---- 'Aljir Prison Escape' ---- Siberia, Russian Republic: Aljir Prison 09/12 23:45 Operative: LIAN XING Shutting down the power has stayed the execution, but it's had another unforeseen effect. Before the prison could switch to emergency power, several cell blocks' security grids went off-line. A riot has broken out as a result. Get Gregorov out of there ASAP. The plan is to get to the top of the east wall and jump into the river. There is a tank of air waiting at the bottom. If you encounter any armed prisoners, do not kill them. Incapacitate them by any means necessary. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find Gregorov *Reach escape point *Incapacitate hostile prisoners (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect Gregorov *Do not kill any prisoners ---- 'Agency Bio-Lab' ---- New York: Agency Bio-Lab 09/13 19:30 Operative: GABE LOGAN Phagan's data files have given you a bargaining chip to use against the Agency, and you've agreed to a trade: the files for Lian's vaccine. However, Stevens has double-crossed you. You now find yourself trapped and alone, in the Agency's New York bio-genetic laboratories, hidden 100 meters beneath a slum district on the lower east side. Steven's deception was part of your plan, as it allowed you access to their high security complex, where you'll be able to synthesize a vaccine. You're disguised as a lab worker, with a low level security badge. This will help you get around, but be cautious. If you get too close to any lab personnel or any security camera, you will be recognized. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Penetrate Security Net *Retrieve gear *Install Cellular Modem *Synthesize Vaccine *Find Gershon (added) *Access Vents to Gershon's Office (added) *Find Chance (added) *Find Elsa (added) *Follow Elsa to Synthesis Lab (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not sound any alarms *Do not kill Gershon (added) *Do not kill Ramirez (added) *Do not kill Chance (added) *Do not kill Elsa (added) ---- 'Agency Bio-Lab Escape' ---- New York, USA: Agency Bio-Lab Escape 09/13 20:45 Operative: GABE LOGAN You've gotten Lian's vaccine, but the complex has been put on alert. You're trapped in the bio-synthesis lab, and you've ditched the disguise because it won't do you any good. You've only got one objective: get out. Reach street level and rendezvous with Teresa, who's waiting at the evac point with a chopper. Stevens has called in an Emergency Defense Squad. These security shock troops will be completely armored from head to toe. Unless you can find a way to kill them, when you see them, run. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Escape labs MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'New York Slums' ---- New York, USA: Slums District 09/13 21:00 Operative: GABE LOGAN You've made it to the city streets. Teresa is waiting with a chopper for evac on the roof of a parking garage a half mile from your current position. Make it to the chopper and you're home free. N.Y.P.D. has gotten reports of the gunfire between you and the Agency security and has sent several S.W.A.T. teams into the area. These officers believe you're a wanted terrorist responsible for the attack on D.C., and will fire at you on sight. Avoid contact if possible, lend assistance if necessary. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Rendezvous with Teresa at chopper *Eliminate 2 snipers (added) *Activate sprinkler system to clear passage into main floor (added) *Rescue SWAT Officers (added) *Clear sniper nest (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not kill any SWAT officers (added) ---- 'New York Sewer' ---- New York, USA: Slums District 09/13 21:30 Operative: GABE LOGAN Teresa has saved you from an ambush set by Stevens by detonating a controlled series of C4 charges underneath the tenement you were in. The floor collapsed and you've fallen through, down to the sewers running underneath the building. You're now heading through the sewers back to the chopper. Follow Teresa and keep her alive. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Stevens *Escape in Helicopter with Teresa *Find sewage drain valve (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect Teresa ---- 'Finale' ---- New York: Sykes Parking Garage 09/13 22:00 Operative: GABE LOGAN Teresa is dead... killed by Chance, who has secretly been an Agency operative all along. He's completely covered in high-impact kevlar armor - even grenades won't pierce it. But you've only got one goal now: ELIMINATE CHANCE. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Chance MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not damage the Helicopter ---- 'Disc 1 Movies' ---- Camden, New Jersey: The Emperium 01/00 00:01 Operative: GABE LOGAN Gabe goes out for a night at the movies... MISSION OBJECTIVES *None MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Disc 2 Movies' ---- Camden, New Jersey: The Emperium 01/00 00:01 Operative: LIAN XING Lian goes out for a night at the movies... MISSION OBJECTIVES *None MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Syphon Filter 2 Multiplayer Briefings' 'Small Village' ---- Forte dei Marmi: Tuscany, Italy A coastal district in Versilia famous for its miles of white sandy Mediterranean beaches, charming villages nestled away in alpine valleys and perched atop mild rolling hills, all dominated by the rugged forms and stark faces of the towering Apuan Alps. A paradise of meadows, gardens and secluded villas. What is not so well known is that it is also home to an international arms consortium. Although she could not discover his identity, Teresa discovered that the Agency was heavily involved with a shadowy organization that bought and sold terrorism all over the globe, an organization whose founder owns a fortress villa somewhere near Cinquale. This information is one of the things which drove Teresa from the agency. ---- 'New York Garage' ---- Sykes Parking Garage: New York The Agency is slowly buying up huge tracts of real estate on New Yorks' lower east side. 'Sykes' is one of the corporate holding names used by the Agency's financial division to hide its ownership. Future plans call for the Agency to control the twenty city blocks which surround its underground facilities. A structural report from the Agency Engineering and Surveying division notes with some irony that this parking garage was built according to National Nuclear Defense specifications and was suitable for use as an atomic bomb shelter, notwithstanding that its foundations lay almost directly over the location of Enrico Fermi's original nuclear pile, far below within a sealed off section of the agency labs. ---- 'Aljir Prison' ---- Aljir Prison: Siberia, Russian Republic In 1927 Stalin began his 'revolution from above', his first Five Year Plan, by implementing the collectivization of agriculture and heavy industry, and by beginning a sustained attack on all political, intellectual and religious opposition. Northern Siberia became dotted with gulags into which all dissenters vanished, never to be seen again. Aljir prison, located in Kazakh (Russian for white tomb) was built to house women whose only crime was being married to political dissidents. Supposedly shut down by Krushchev in 1954, the prison secretly imprisons undesirables to this day. Matron Manya Petranova prides herself on cutting costs by forcing the inmates to take showers in freezing water. ---- 'Pharcom Expo Center' ---- PHARCOM Expo Center: New York City When Jonathon Phagan became Vice President of Wyn Industries in 1983 (which later became Pharcom), he knew that he needed a fool-proof way of transporting potentially harmful bio-compounds internationally without having to go through expensive and delaying quarantine protocols. In 1992 (after co-founding Pharcom) he established the Pharcom Exposition Center and Antiquities trust, enabling the new corporation to use the same long-standing international laws that allowed the free and unhindered flow of artifacts and antiques from poor countries into venerable institutions like the British Museum and Smithsonian Institutes. The cleaning staff has tried for weeks to get Benton's blood off the floor in the Egypt room. ---- 'Disco Basement' ---- Club 32: Moscow, Russian Republic One of the results of privatization was the wide scale closing of many Soviet factories. Once touted as the cleanest city in eastern Europe, perestroika revealed the terrible truth: Soviet industry had created an environmental disaster. Obsolete manufacturing technology, built during Stalin's regime, released carcinogens like dioxin into the air and ground water. Dioxin levels up to 50 million times higher than normal caused life expectancies to plummet as low as 45. Underground discos and rave rooms thrive in these abandoned buildings, filled with Moscow's young and rebellious, who have no future to waste. ---- 'Caves' ---- Silo access tunnels: Almaty, Kazakhstan These tunnels are the remains of a series of uranium mines that were active in the early 1950s. When Pharcom purchased the warehouse district (which had originally been built to service the mining industry) in 1980, Phagan used the mines as underground service tunnels to access the silo computer complex. Pharcom, in partnership with an international arms consortium and aided by Nursultan Nazarbayev, the Kazakh Communist Party leader (who wanted more autonomy from central Soviet power) took over several retired silos and began researching the use of inter-continental ballistic missiles as possible bioagent delivery systems. ---- 'New York Slums' ---- Slums District: New York Tenement buildings on the lower east side were all built from 1830 to 1850 as the city's population soared from 300,000 to over a million. Lots designed for single row houses, 25 feet wide and 100 feet deep, were soon filled with five-story buildings. Population density reached more than 250,000 people per square mile, all crowded into flats less than 300 square feet, with no toilets or running water. The Tribune, observing the garbage lining the streets, wrote 'it is one festering, rotting, loathsome, hellish mass of air poisoning, death-breeding filth, reeking in the fierce sunshine which gloats yellowly over it like the glare of a devil.' ---- 'Jungle Temple' ---- Carribean Rain Forest: Costa Rica Exploiting the natural resources found within virgin rain forests became one of Pharcom's prime goals in the early 1990s. Teams of scientists were sent out in small armies to collect samples for export to Pharcom labs around the world. If useful bioagents were isolated, then huge tracts of land would be purchased and plantations created. Field camps were often located near Aztec, Mayan or Incan ruins so that bioproducts could be transported more easily. Ancient indian artifacts bound for the Pharcom Expo Center were actually cheap replicas made in China, hollowed out and filled with refined biologicals. Phagan's close ties to the State Department enabled him to bypass all import restrictions. ---- 'Colorado Rockies' ---- Mt. Evans Glacier: Rocky Mountains, Colorado Colorado has 54 mountain peaks over 14,000 feet above sea level. In these higher elevations the snow never melts and snow drifts and crevices hundreds of feet deep are common. The rock is scarred by the slow movement of glaciers which, over many hundreds of years, have carved treacherous gorges, sheer cliffs and steep crevices. Thousands of feet above the alpine forest treeline, the terrain here is classified as alpine tundra, a harsh, cold environment where one fourth of the plants that do survive can also be found in the Arctic. At 12,000 feet, oxygen is thin, the wind is frigid, and survival is questionable. ---- 'Abandoned Bank' ---- Washington Federal Bank Building: Washington D.C. This building had been vacant for several months at the time of the terrorist attack in August; Rhoemer's group found it to be a perfect location for the placement of one of their Syphon Filter viral bombs because it was central to the financial district. After the CBDC quarantine was lifted, insurance adjusters surveyed the building and were appalled. Every window in the building was shattered and thousands of bullet holes marred the expensive walnut panelling and imported Italian marble. The Aleczander Financial group, which owns the building, is suing the government for the cost of repairs. While the suit drags on, a local street gang has adopted the building. They don't seem to mind the mess. ---- 'Kazakhstan Warehouses' ---- PHARCOM Warehouses: Almaty, Kazakhstan In 1978 Wyn Industries (predecessor to Pharcom) became the only multinational corporation allowed to operate within the Soviet Union, opening its first research facility in the city of Sverdlovsk (now called Ekaterinburg) in June of 1978. On April 2, 1979 an unusual anthrax outbreak in the city killed 64 people and injured 94. The Soviet government claimed the deaths were caused by intestinal anthrax from tainted meat, but in 1992 Boris Yeltsin, along with Dr. Alibekov of Biopreparat (the civilian arm of the Soviet bioweapons program) admitted that some kind of accident had occurred at the Pharcom labs. Pharcom purchased this warehouse complex in 1980 and used it to ship product throughout eastern Europe. ---- 'Park Hedge Maze' ---- Washington Park: Washington DC Rhoemer's initial assault plan called for his trigger man, Jorge Luis Marcos, to monitor terrorist and law enforcement radio traffic from the communication station and to detonate the bombs if it looked like the terrorists were losing. He was to use this hedge maze as the last line of defense for the location of the main bomb in the presidential memorial. But as Logan and the CBDC led the assault on park positions and began defusing the viral bombs, Marcos panicked. He ignored repeated orders to override the bombs' timers and blow them early, and instead fled into the hedge maze, which is where Logan found him. If Logan had not killed him, Rhoemer would have. Different motives, same result. ---- 'Park Jungle Gym' ---- Washington Park: Washington D.C. This park monument has no formal title, but is affectionately known to locals as the 'tank trap' because its huge blocky concrete design and construction are similar to structures the Army Corp of Engineers used during WWII as tank defenses. Their sturdy vertical surfaces were about the only thing tank treads could not climb or knock over. It's probably this same defensibility that led Rhoemer to choose this particular location as his communication center when he planned his terrorist assault on Washington D.C. It was central, high enough to eliminate interference, and not easily accessible by road; in all, a good choice. If Rhoemer had chosen a different triggerman, the outcome may have proven very different. ---- 'D.C. City Park' ---- Washington Park: Washington DC The agency's plan for dealing with Rhoemer's attack first began to unravel here on the park's northwest side. Jenson's team entered the park through the heavily wooded section to avoid detection, but instantly came under heavy fire (an incident which eventually led Logan to suspect that the agency had a mole leaking information to the terrorists). Anton Girdeux's men took out half of Jenson's force and then pulled back past the bathrooms and fled south, past the Police Memorial, and then east to the tennis courts. Jenson made the ill-fated decision to follow him and was led directly into a well planned ambush: Jenson and all of his men were burned alive. ---- 'Catacombs' ---- Harbin Palace: Heilongjiang Province, China Shi-hao's struggle for power in Heilongjiang began here in the sewers beneath the palace complex. While troops openly fought for control of the streets around the palace, he moved several elite squads through these maze-like sewer canals, searching for a hidden entrance. They found it and captured the province governor without firing a shot. Agency records show a long standing interest in the province. Several intelligence surveys document the extensive oil fields (China's largest) in Daquing, technological research being done at the Harbin Institute of Technology in Hagongda, and the Institute of Pharmaceutical Enterprises, home of China's twelve largest drug companies. ---- 'Surreal' ---- Agency Training Labs: Classified The agency has been experimenting with several drugs which have the powerful ability to alter one's perceptions of time and space. Test facilities were built based on designs created within the Psyche Division. The result is a seemingly confusing space filled with ovals, columns and checkerboard patterns that test one's ability to sense distance and scale. Agents who participated in combat exercises while medicated, reported that all sense of space became, in their words 'surreal'. A drop off any platform, which in reality was less than twenty feet from the ground, seemed to result in a fall that sent them 'spinning into eternity.' The experiment is entering Phase Three, results are classified. ---- 'Rooftops' ---- Industrial District: Moscow, Russian Republic Mara Aramov grew up in one of these dingy five-story apartment complexes nicknamed 'khrushyovki' after Soviet leader Nikita Khrushchev. Located near the industrial complex in southwest Moscow, these small, cramped flats were home to millions, often with several families crowding together into a single apartment. In 1992 the city began building suburban apartments to sell on the open market, using the proceeds to build new flats in the city for needy Muscovites. These new cheerless buildings are known as 'luzhkovki' (after Moscow mayor Yury Luzhkov) and are mostly vacant because no one can afford them. The city continues to build 3 million square meters of unused housing a year. ---- 'Rhoemer's Bunker' ---- Rhoemer's Base: Rozovka, Kazakhstan In September of 1997, under the START-II treaty, Russia eliminated ten percent of its stockpile of medium range nuclear missiles, including the cold-launched, 10 warhead SS-24, RS-22, and rail capable SS-19 Stilletto. Under the treaty, these were to have been destroyed and their destruction verified by a U.S. commission headed by the Secretary of State. Agency records, compiled from the inventory of weapons stockpiled in Rhoemer's base, show that many of these weapons were in fact not destroyed, but were somehow diverted and sold on the black market, ending up in Rhoemer's arsenal. Subsequent Agency investigation and reports have been suppressed and can only be viewed with Stevens' personal authorization. ---- 'Pharcom Incubator Lab' ---- PHARCOM, European Division: London, Great Britain One of many PHARCOM labs located throughout Europe, Agency records indicate that the London facilities were the central location for antigen manufacturing and distribution. Active samples, concealed within specimen cadavers, were transported directly from Uzhhorod in the Ukraine, passing customs under the PHARCOM 'antiquities import-export' permits. Jonathon Phagan fled to these labs after Aramov's attempted assassination, and it was from here that he was captured by Agency personnel and transported to Rhoemer's stronghold in the Ukraine, to become a victim of the medical procedure he himself had helped establish. The labs storage units still contain refrigerated samples marked 'Phagan'. ---- 'Agency Computer Lab' ---- Agency Bio-Lab: Lower East Side, New York The Agency inherited this facility from the Department of Defense (DOD) in the early 1970s. It was created, originally, as part of the Manhattan Project for Enrico Fermi, who had requested a secret, subterranean space in which to build his first nuclear reactor, a nuclear 'pile' consisting of 400 tons of graphite and 22,000 pseudospheres of uranium stacked in 57 layers of cadmium sheets. It produced 200 watts of electricity and enough plutonium for the world's first atomic bomb. Since its existence was never declassified, even fifty years after the war (New Yorkers would have been understandably distressed) its central location made it perfect, after extensive remodeling and modernization, for Agency biologicial research. ---- Category:Briefings